Star Fox: Family Christmas
by general whitefur
Summary: The holidays are in full swing on Corneria when Krystal's Cerinian family arrives to spend the days of good cheer with their daughter. The moment they arrive, and due in no small part to Krystal's handful of a mother, shenanigans ensue, and the holidays become just a bit more interesting. (advisory for brief mature content)


A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! As is becoming tradition for me I have completed work on a Christmas holiday special for you all to enjoy. This one is a family event, and includes Krystal's Cerinian family, as well as Fox's living parents _gasp!_ For those of you who don't know, in concert with my good friend Xengo, I have created an Alternate Universe in which Cerinia exists, Krystal's family is alive, and Fox's parents have not been killed. So, please enjoy. Oh and, there is some mature content in this one, but the worst of it shall be marked if you care to skip it, it shall be marked with a XXX :) Anyways, enjoy everyone, and once again I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!

* * *

Star Fox: Family Christmas

Sapphire quite enjoyed winter on Cerinia. The island she and her family lived on didn't get especially cold, but it did get much cooler than it usually was year round. This year however, she would not be enjoying a mild winter at home, instead she would be enjoying a much colder winter on Corneria.

"Hmmm. Suddenly I realize I don't have much winter wear," she commented. She and Jade were packing their bags together. Sapphire had thrown in every coat and jacket she owned, plus every outfit that passed the decency parameters Krystal, her youngest daughter, had sent her. Unfortunately Sapphire found that that left her with only a bag and a half full of clothes. Ordinarily this would have worried her, she made a point of never traveling without _at least_ two full bags of clothing, but considering the circumstances she figured she could manage. She'd just have to do laundry at some point.

"That isn't very surprising," Jade said. "After all, look where we live."

Sapphire glanced out the bedroom window and nodded. It was a pleasant seventy-two degrees outside, and the sun was shining. No, winter wear, or at least what Cornerians would consider winter wear, was not something Sapphire, Jade, or really anyone who lived in Tenked ever thought to buy and keep. "Well," she said, "Hopefully Krystal won't mind supplying us with something suitable when we get there."

"I'm sure she will," Jade assured her. "Krystal has always been good at planning."

Sapphire nodded. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she retrieved her husband's tablet computer and began scrolling through the messages Krystal had sent them. Her daughter made repeated mention of something called "Christmas", apparently a holiday many Cornerians celebrated around this time of year. It involved the giving of gifts and a general feeling of merriment. Sapphire had a feeling she would enjoy it.

One thing Krystal also mentioned was the snow. Apparently Corneria City would be filled with it. Sapphire had heard of snow of course, many worlds got it, and some of Cerinia's northern islands would be covered with it by now she was certain, but Sapphire had only heard second hand accounts of it from her husband. She didn't like the sound of it. So cold and wet. No, if things were to be wet she much preferred that they be warm. "Do you think there will really be much snow when we get there?"

Jade smiled a bit as he came over to fuss over her suitcase. "Krystal said several inches most likely," he told her as he began refolding her clothes.

"Must you do that?" Sapphire gave her husband an annoyed look.

Jade simply continued refolding her clothes. "You don't fold them right."

Rolling her eyes Sapphire returned to scrolling through the messages. She paused at one with an image of her daughter. Sapphire looked at it for a long while. She missed Krystal, wishing she didn't live light years away. They kept in contact, and Krystal had brought Fox for numerous visits to Cerinia, even at one point bringing Fox's parents. Though Sapphire and the Zonoc's had yet to visit Corneria. Cerinians, by nature, were not frequent travelers beyond their homeworld. It did seem exciting though, the prospect of seeing the world where her daughter now lived first hand. Sapphire noticed something about the image then that she hadn't noticed before. "Does Krystal look a little...larger to you?"

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "I know better than to answer that question," he replied.

"Jade I'm serious, she looks...rounded. A little. Not much but...how old is this image?" Sapphire asked, fiddling with the tablet and growling when it began to scroll wildly.

Taking the tablet from his technologically challenged wife, (Sapphire avoided technology whenever possible), Jade brought the image back up and said, "A few months. Krystal admitted it wasn't a recent picture. It's not like you to be so judgemental, so what if Krystal has put on a few pounds?"

Sapphire sensed that Jade had stopped himself from ending the sentence with _you did after we got married and had babies_. Sapphire remained an hourglass, though, perhaps she'd become slightly more robust with age. Then something clicked. "You don't think?"

Her husband's eyes widened and he began to smile. "It's possible."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Sapphire said. _But I hope it is what I think it is._

* * *

"Come on Fox, we're going to be _achoo!_ late," Krystal said around a sneeze. She'd been sneezing constantly for months, ever since she'd gotten pregnant. For Cerinians pregnancy often resulted in the worst of sinus issues. Krystal had been subjected to constant sneezing, sinus headaches, and a runny nose for the past five months, and she had four more months of similar symptoms to look forward to. And, of course, her belly had been getting steadily rounder due to the life growing inside her, as well as her own food cravings.

Bustling down the stairs Fox said, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He stopped in front of the door and looked at her. "Is that going to be enough?"

"Enough what?" Krystal asked.

"Enough of a coat," Fox told her.

Krystal looked down at herself. She was wearing a massive, puffy winter coat scientifically created to maintain a comfortable body temperature in weather well below freezing. Looking back up at Fox she said, "You worry too much honey."

"Sorry I know," Fox said, blushing a little. "I just don't want anything to happen to the little guy."

Placing a hand on her belly Krystal said, "Girl."

Opening the door and letting in a rush of cold winter air Fox said, "No, I'm thinking boy."

Rolling her eyes Krystal stepped out the door and said, "Keep dreaming."

Fox followed her out, locking the door behind them. He took Krystal's hand as they walked out to their hovercars sitting in the drive. "I'm telling you, I know my chromosomes, and they were all about having a boy."

"Sure Fox," Krystal answered. "And when we have a girl, I'm sure your chromosomes will be kind enough to write an apology letter and send along a sympathy card."

Krystal was just about to get into her car when Fox said, "Are you OK to drive on your own?"

"Fox." Krystal sighed.

"Just teasing dear," Fox replied with a wink. "Just want to make sure I can still get under that beautiful blue fur of yours."

Shaking her head Krystal smiled and got into her car, maneuvering herself as deftly as possible. No, she did not like being pregnant. Certainly once the baby was born she wouldn't regret it, in fact she was quite excited about having a child. But between the sneezing, headaches, and runny nose, as well as the loss of a certain degree of maneuverability, she would be happy when the experience was over.

She keyed the ignition and the hum of the anti-grav plates surged for a moment before fading swiftly into the background. She waited for Fox to pull out before following him.

' _Did you tell your parents yet?'_ Fox asked through their mental link.

' _Not yet,'_ Krystal replied, bracing herself as a wave of shock and confusion rolled across her telepathy.

' _What?! Why not?'_

' _Because I wanted to tell them in person,'_ Krystal explained as they left the neighborhood, heading for the highway. _'I knew they'd be here for Christmas so...'_

' _Oh. I guess that makes sense,'_ Fox replied. _'Gonna be one helluva surprise.'_

' _Yes, I suppose it will be.'_

Krystal felt a little knot of anxiety twist in her stomach. Maybe she should have told them before now. It wasn't that she was intentionally hiding it from them but, well, for some reason she just found it difficult to put the words "oh by the way I'm pregnant" in one of her subspace messages. It just didn't feel right. So, that left waiting to tell them when the family arrived for Christmas.

' _I wouldn't worry Krystal, I'm sure they'll be thrilled,'_ Fox said, trying to reassure her.

Smiling a little Krystal answered, _'It's not that that I'm worried about. To be honest I don't know why I'm worried at all, there's no reason to be, is there?'_

' _None,'_ Fox replied. _'But it makes sense that you're nervous. It's big news. Just take deep breaths and remember that your family loves you more than anything.'_

Krystal's smile widened at Fox's words. He always knew what to say to her in these situations. The fact that they were telepathically bonded helped in that regard, but there was also the fact that Fox simply knew her very, very well. They'd been in tense, nerve wracking situations before, and that meant they'd both learned what to say and what not to say.

The drive on the freeway to Corneria City took about twenty minutes, but, as they approached the city, their progress came to a virtual standstill. Hovercars were packed almost bumper to bumper on the main road into the capital of Corneria, and Krystal soon found her anxiety being replaced with frustration.

 _'Of course there would be traffic,'_ Krystal grumbled across the mental link.

 _'Welcome to my commute. It is the 24th though,'_ Fox replied.

 _'My commute is about the same. You are right though. Maybe we should have had them arrive earlier,'_ Krystal replied.

 _'Too late for that now. Have you still be doing dance instruction with Katt? I thought you were on maternity leave,'_ Fox said, his mild confusion meandering across the link.

 _'I still go in once or twice a week to help out where I can, keep the books and what not. I'd go insane staying at home all day everyday,'_ Krystal informed him.

 _'I'm not surprised, you were always a little restless back in the day.'_

 _'This is true,'_ Krystal answered.

The traffic began to roll forward and in front of her Fox's car moved up a bit. Krystal was about to let her foot off the brake to follow him when, next to her, a haggard looking female squirrel in a minivan pulled into the space between Fox and Krystal's cars. Krystal growled and kept her foot on the brake, doing her best to keep her annoyance from turning into full blown road rage.

 _'You alright?'_ Fox's voice said in her mind.

 _'Fine. Just some bitch in a minivan cutting in front of me,'_ Krystal replied.

 _'I hope you don't intend on kissing your mother with that mouth,'_ Fox said, amusement pouring from his mind into hers. Krystal felt her bad mood begin to whither.

 _'Sorry. I'm going to be a terrible mother, you know,'_ Krystal said.

 _'No you won't. You know what you will be though?'_

Krystal had a feeling she knew what was coming. _'Oh goddesses, what?'_

 _'A MILF,'_ Fox said, a combination of humor, teasing, and a slight bit of arousal tinging his thoughts.

Krystal rolled her eyes at that. Honestly, why did everyone insist on calling her that? She wasn't even a mother yet, technically. _'You know Katt said the same thing.'_

 _'Katt would know,'_ Fox answered. _'I'm just teasing you though.'_

Krystal cocked an eyebrow and, sensing an opening, responded, _'Oh? So you're not going to want to fuck me once I'm a mother?'_

The blue vixen cackled evilly to herself as she sensed Fox's sudden consternation on the other end of the link. No, he hadn't been expecting that. _'That's not what I meant!'_ he said, the moment he had recovered enough to send a thought stream to her.

 _'Good, because the moment I'm healed and the baby can be babysat you and I are getting a hotel room and ravishing each other for a weekend,'_ Krystal told him.

 _'Yeah, that would be nice,'_ Fox replied. She had a feeling he was blushing with a big, dopey smile on his face.

Traffic began to pick up then, and a few minutes later Krystal was navigating the streets of downtown Corneria City, on the way to the Corneria City Space Elevator where they would be picking up her family.

As they drove through the city Krystal relaxed her telepathy a bit, letting the sensations of such a large cluster of minds wash over her. As a Cerinian Krystal enjoyed a certain amount of telepathic white noise, just the sound of minds chattering to themselves and thinking the sorts of thoughts that everyday people had, from the mundane to the truly scandalous. Krystal didn't listen all that closely to anything in particular, that would have been both rude and intrusive, but she did enjoy feeling the general sense of merriment and good humor that seemed to fall upon the minds of Cornerians around Christmas time. Unless, of course, one entered a shopping mall in the last days before the holiday. In that case most minds were bitter, irritated, and utterly unfriendly. Krystal couldn't blame them, no one liked last minute Christmas shopping.

Flicking on her turn signal Krystal drove onto the bridge leading to the Space Elevator Complex. Located on one of the many small islands just outside of Corneria City the Space Elevator connected orbital traffic to Corneria City. Passenger liners and cargo freighters would stop at the top of the elevator in one of the docking facilities, offload their cargo, whether it be goods or passengers, and then those same goods would be transported down the tethers to the planet surface. Alternatively, goods or people could arrive at the Space Elevator groundside and then ride a pod along a tether up into orbit where they would meet the ship taking them to whatever far off planet they were headed for.

Fortunately traffic on the bridge was smooth and quick, and in only a few minutes both Fox and Krystal began the true adventure of attempting to find convenient parking. _'We need to get parking as close as possible,'_ Krystal informed her husband.

 _'Are your ankles acting up again?'_ Fox inquired, concern flaring in his mental pattern.

 _'A little, not much. But I really don't feel like doing a lot of walking,'_ Krystal replied.

 _'Then we shall find the closest possible parking. Just follow me,'_ Fox told her.

Fox, Krystal had found, had a certain knack for finding good parking. He told her it was because he'd grown up around Corneria City, which was notorious for never having enough spaces. Thus, from the day of his first car ride, he had been learning all the tricks of the parking game.

 _'I think I see one up ahead,'_ Fox said after roughly fifteen minutes of searching.

Krystal breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. She hated doing this. She much preferred the relative simplicity of taking the subways through Corneria City. Of course, living in the suburbs meant she was often forced to drive despite that.

Fox's car slowed down then, abruptly, sped up and kept moving. _'What? What was wrong with it?'_ Krystal wanted to know.

 _'Just look,'_ Fox replied.

As she drove past Krystal stopped her car and stared in furious horror. Someone had parked a hoverbike perpendicular, taking up two spaces. The hoverbike was far back enough that, on first glance, the spaces appeared to be open. Of course once the hopeful car or cars approached the space, thanking all that is divine in the universe they'd found that rarest of all things, a parking space, they would find to their astonishment that, in fact, someone had taken the spaces. "Why?" Krystal breathed, continuing to stare at the hoverbike. "Why? Why would you do that?"

She felt a cool, calming trickle in the back of her mind, and Fox's voice said, _'Move on Krystal. There's nothing you can do about it.'_

 _'We could still park there, just run over his precious piece of shit bike,'_ Krystal responded, her temper flaring as she continued forward.

 _'Don't make me soap out that mouth,'_ Fox answered jokingly.

 _'Wouldn't be worth it. I'd just find a way to dirty it up again,'_ Krystal replied. She sent him an image of exactly how she would do that. She smirked as she sensed Fox's particular mix of embarrassment and arousal.

Roughly ten minutes later Krystal found herself pulling into a space one car down from Fox. Shutting off the engine Krystal waited for the hovercar to settle back down to the ground before stepping out. She shivered as the cold air hit her. Even after all these years she hadn't quite gotten used to the cold. If she had to guess she would say it was just below freezing. The small but unmelted snowdrifts seemed to agree with her.

Joining Fox she put her gloved hand in his mittened and said, "It is cold."

"Yes, very." Fox's breath steamed in front of him as he spoke.

Krystal's breath did the same, much to her satisfaction. She'd never been very fond of the cold, but she did find it fun to be able to see her breath as the two of them headed for the terminal. Once they were inside the temperature jumped up and Krystal unbuttoned her coat. Glancing at one of the many holographic chronometers being projected around the terminal Krystal said, "They should be here soon. I told them to take a pod from tethers one or two."

"That's just over there," Fox said, pointing to where an escalator led to the second floor of the building.

They headed up the escalator and Krystal took a moment to glance around at the various holiday decorations. Lots of greens, reds, and golds were on display. There were also stars hanging from the ceiling, and happy, lively music was playing.

Spotting the bank of doors assigned to tethers one and two Fox and Krystal stood with a small group of people also awaiting passengers from the elevator pods. A few minutes later a pod from Tether One came to a stop and Krystal's telepathy picked up the unmistakable presence of other Cerinians. Her tail began to wag and a smile split her muzzle, it had been too long since she'd felt the presence of her own kind.

The doors slid open and a crush of people began pouring out. The crowd seemed to split however as Krystal's mother, Sapphire, led her family of Cerinians through the crowd. "Mother!" Krystal called, waving at the older blue vixen.

"Krystal!" her mother called back.

Tail wagging at the speed of light Krystal met her mother and wrapped her in a hug. "Xocce mekxoh."

"Xocce tuiwxkoh," Sapphire replied. As they embraced however Sapphire kept from crushing her too tightly. She pulled away a moment later with a smile and said, "I see someone has been a very naughty girl."

Krystal blushed bright purple beneath her fur and laid a hand on her belly. "Oh uh, yes. Um, I'm pregnant. Surprise!"

"Does this mean I can call you cannonball? Because you kinda look like one," said Fiora.

Krystal glared at her sister and answered, "You absolutely may not call me that."

Grinning like an imp Fiora came forward and hugged her younger sister. "Got it. Cannonball."

Krystal let out a long suffering sigh and patted her sister on the back before moving to her father. "Xocce vukxoh."

Jade smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Xocce tuiwxkoh. So, when is the baby due?"

"Not before you leave I'm afraid," Krystal replied. "I've been pregnant about _achoo! achoo! achoo!_ " Krystal was set upon a violent series of sneezes.

All the Cerinians exchanged glances and Fiora said, "I'm betting seven. Mother?"

"Eight," Sapphire guessed.

"Nine," Jade said.

"Eleven," Decius added.

Fox looked at them knowingly and said, "Twelve."

Krystal's sneezing fit stopped with one final massive _ACHOO!_ and Fox looked at his Cerinian family smugly. "Twelve. Exactly. What did I say?" Fox said.

Sapphire shook her head and put an arm around her daughter. "It brings back memories."

Fox handed his wife a tissue which the blue vixen promptly blew her nose into. Once she'd recovered she said, "Xocce Decius. When are you going to get around to getting Fiora pregnant so she can share in the sinus issues?"

Decius smirked and said, "The moment we get married."

"Goddesses!" Krystal exclaimed. "You two _still_ haven't married?"

Fiora shrugged and kissed Decius on the cheek. "What? Not like there's any rush. We're happy."

Krystal shook her head and looked at Fox. "Can you believe them?"

"No comment," Fox answered.

Everyone laughed a bit at that and the greetings went around for Fox as well. Sapphire hugged him so tightly his ribcage nearly collapsed. Her tail wagged like lightning as she told him how happy she was to finally be a grandmother. Jade was more restrained, though Fox could tell he was just as happy as his wife.

When Fox hugged Fiora however the vixen planted a kiss on his cheek before saying, "Are you getting fat? You feel a lot softer than I remember."

"Oh uh," Fox scratched the back of his neck, "that's my winter coat. Extra fur for the season."

"You get extra fur in the winter?" Decius asked, clasping hands with Fox before pulling him into a bear hug. "Must help keep you warm."

"Bet it's helping keep Krystal warm too," Fiora mentioned with a snicker.

Krystal rolled her eyes and said, "I can see it's going to be one of those holiday visits."

The group made their way out of the Space Elevator complex and out into the open air. Krystal shivered and looked back to see Sapphire, Fiora, and Decius frozen just outside the doorway. Jade seemed unaffected. "What is it?" Krystal asked.

"It's cold as balls out here!" Fiora whimpered, hugging close to Decius in a truly over dramatic fashion.

Sapphire looked down at the ground and stepped lightly on a patch of snow before jumping back. "It's cold! And wet!"

"Oh dear goddesses," Krystal muttered. "Come on. The car will be warm and the house will be warmer."

Jade took his wife gently by the arm and said, "It's harmless dear."

"Are you sure?" Sapphire asked. She then yelped as her breath formed steam in the air. "How cold can it be? It's freezing my breath!"

Fox looked at Krystal questioningly. The blue vixen just rolled her eyes and said, "Mother, I think you're being a touch dramatic. Now come on, the sooner we get to the cars the sooner we can all be out of the cold."

Sapphire stayed close to Jade, shivering as she walked. Fiora did the same with Decius. Fox asked, "How cold does it get in Tenked during the winter?"

"The coldest it's been is...I think sixty in your temperature scale," Decius said.

"Sixty!" Fox's eyes widened and he looked at the Cerinians in shock. "Wow. No wonder this feels so cold to all of you."

"It feels cold to me too Fox," Krystal thought to add. "I've only had a few years to get used to it."

"It also helps that I have a winter coat," Fox added.

"Bugger," Krystal muttered.

Fox just put an arm around her shoulders and held her close as they made their way to the cars. As they passed through the parking lot all the Cerinians except Jade, him being much better traveled outside of Cerinia, stared in amazement at the numbers of cars surrounding them. "Does everyone on Corneria own one of these?" Decius asked, running a hand gently across one.

"Most everyone, yeah," Fox answered. "Most families have two though. One for each parent. And then at around sixteen the children either start driving the parent's cars or they get their own."

Reaching the cars Krystal unlocked hers but paused as she noticed her father looking skyward. "What is it father?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just admiring the elevator," Jade answered. "It's a marvel of engineering."

Fox glanced up at it and said, "That was the first one we ever built. There are five more. And they're thinking of building another."

"Really?" Jade looked over at Fox in surprise. "Most worlds I've been to only have one. Perhaps two. Really marvelous."

"Would you like to ride with Fox, father?" Krystal asked. "I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about them."

"That would be lovely!" Jade said.

"Then I suppose we might as well put all the girls in one car and all the guys in the other," Fox said. "Men with me!"

Krystal smiled and opened the car doors. "Mother, sister?"

"Machine gun!" Fiora exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her, confusion on their faces. "What? Isn't that what you say when you want the front seat?"

"No," Krystal shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"What is it then?" Fiora asked, looking puzzled.

"No one tell her," Krystal said quickly. "And mother, please help yourself to the front seat."

"Thank you dear," Sapphire said, sliding into the passenger side seat.

Fiora grumbled and got into the back, muttering to herself as she tried to think of what the word could have been.

Starting up the car Krystal followed Fox out of the parking lot. She turned up the heat immediately for her mother, who was rubbing her hands together trying to get warm. "It really is quite cold here in the winter," Sapphire said, blowing into her hands.

"I did warn you," Krystal replied. "Don't worry, the house will be very warm."

"That's good to know dear. So, how are you and Fox doing?"

"Very well," Krystal replied. "He's been... _achoo!_ _achoo!_ Sorry. He's been wonderful throughout this whole ordeal."

Sapphire smiled. "Ordeal? You mean the pregnancy."

"What else?" Krystal said, sniffling.

"I remember how it was with you and Fiora," Sapphire said, her gaze unfocusing briefly as she recalled memories. "You, Fiora, were always trying to kick your way out of the womb."

"What can I say? I had spirit," Fiora said with a smile.

"What about me?" Krystal asked.

"You were a surprisingly patient baby," Sapphire told her. "And you took _forever_ to get out."

Krystal blushed purple. "Sorry?"

Smiling Sapphire laughed. "Nothing to apologize for dear. I don't regret a single moment of it."

Krystal smiled a little and sent loving emotions to her mother with her telepathy. Sapphire returned them immediately, and soon Fiora picked up on them and sent her own. Krystal's smile widened, there was nothing like being reunited with her family. Nothing in the universe.

* * *

"So, this is the house," Fox said as he opened the door. The Cerinians walked in and looked around, heads cocked and noses twitching as they took in the scent of the house. Fox set down their luggage and closed the door. "Anyone care for a tour?"

"Yes!" replied all four Cerinians in unison.

"Alright, follow me!" Fox said. He glanced at Krystal. She pointed toward the bedroom and indicated she was going to lie down for a bit. Fox nodded and led her family into the living room. "This is the living room. We spend most of our time in here."

"This furniture is lovely," Sapphire said. "All leather?"

"Yeah. Krystal said she preferred leather. It's easier to clean," Fox said. He blushed as Fiora smirked in his direction. "Fur off of," he added hastily. "Come spring I'm going to be shedding like crazy."

Sapphire approached the Christmas tree then, head cocked and ears perked at it in curiosity. "What on Cerinia is this doing here?"

"Oh that's the Christmas tree," Fox explained. "It's a traditional part of Christmas. Though, to be honest, I don't remember where the tradition came from."

Sapphire leaned into the tree and breathed in through her nose. Her tail began to wag and she motioned for the others to come closer. "This tree smells so wonderful," she said.

Soon all four Cerinians were investigating the olfactory pleasures of the Christmas tree. Fox couldn't help but smile as he tried not to laugh. Despite his efforts the four foxes sensed his amusement and looked at him quizzically. "It's nothing. Just, you look really cute doing that," Fox explained. "Should we continue the tour?"

All four of the Cerinians nodded eagerly. Sapphire pinching Fox's cheek as she walked by. "Thank you for calling me cute Fox."

"Oh uh, you're welcome," Fox replied. "But moving on, the kitchen is right over here."

Fox led them across the living room to the adjoining kitchen. The granite counter tops were scrubbed and the metal surfaces were gleaming. Fox had spent an entire week cleaning up the house to spotless perfection in preparation for the family visit.

After that Fox led them through the rest of the downstairs rooms, making sure to inform them where the bathrooms were located. The final room was a meditation room for Krystal. "I don't usually go in here that much, but I'm sure Krystal wouldn't mind me showing it to you."

The Cerinians all smiled as they checked the various mats and pillows on the ground. Decius went up and checked every candle. He explained, "I'm thinking of picking up candle making."

"Really?" Fox asked. "I thought you were a pilot."

"Oh I'm that too," Decius replied.

Fiora rolled her eyes. "He hasn't truly settled on anything yet. He's a good pilot, but his family insists he learn a more peaceful trade for when he eventually hangs up his wings."

"That's no bad thing," Fox said. "I remember when I finally stopped piloting. I spent a month trying to figure out what to do with myself."

"What did you finally end up deciding?" asked Jade.

"Oh uh," Fox scratched the back of his neck and answered, "flight instruction at the Lylatian Defense Academy."

The Cerinians traded looks before Sapphire chuckled and said, "Once a pilot always a pilot?"

Fox smiled then, sensing no bad judgement from them. "Yeah. It kinda runs in my family. So, upstairs?"

"That would be lovely," Sapphire said.

Leading them upstairs Fox showed them each to their rooms. The first he showed them was where Fiora and Decius would be sleeping. "It's technically my office," Fox said, a little embarrassed. "But there's room enough for a mattress and, well..." Fox trailed off, suddenly realizing he was talking to people who lived in a three story house with a courtyard and more bedrooms than some small hotels. Fox suddenly wished Krystal was with him. _She needs her naps,_ he reminded himself.

Fiora just patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, we can rough it. It looks wonderful."

"And where will my husband and I be sleeping?" Sapphire asked.

"Ah! Well we got the spare bedroom for you both. There's an actual bed and everything," Fox replied, opening a door adjacent to the master bedroom door.

Jade and Sapphire walked in and quickly set about investigating it. Sapphire hopped on the bed and laid down, her tail wagging as she said, "Nice and soft. And so warm. In fact the whole house is so warm."

"Krystal insists we keep it warm at all times," Fox explained. "The furnace is solar powered though so we don't have to worry about the bill."

"Solar? Really?" Jade looked impressed. "I thought Cornerians used fusion generators."

"Somewhat," Fox said. "But a lot of suburban residential units use solar panels. We've got them on the roof actually. Fusion power is mostly for industry and large cities."

"I see." Jade nodded. "Very efficient."

"Father is kind of a geek," Fiora said, smiling at her father lovingly.

Jade just shook his head. "I just happen to find other worlds interesting."

"Well I'd love to tell you all about Corneria," Fox said. "In the meantime why don't I get your things up here and you can all settle in?"

Sapphire smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Fox smiled back and headed downstairs to collect the Cerinians luggage. He couldn't help but wag his tail at how polite and interested they all seemed in Corneria. It warmed his heart to know that his homeworld was as impressive to outsiders as it had always been to him. Hefting the first pair of bags Fox began the march back upstairs. Family Christmas had begun.

* * *

"Goddesses is it cold," Sapphire said, huddling under four blankets with her husband. "How are you not freezing?"

Jade shrugged and said, "I'm just better at hiding it dear."

Pressing closer to her husband Sapphire looked at the book he was reading. "An Economic History of Corneria?"

"Thought I'd do some light reading before bed," Jade told her.

"That's light reading?" Sapphire asked, looking at her husband in amazement.

"Yes," Jade answered. "Did you know that Corneria has only had a single, unified currency for about a century and a half?"

"Really?" Sapphire said, doing her best to sound interested. She loved her husband dearly, but there were some things that they did not share in common. A love of economics and the goings on of business and trade was one of them. "How long have we had one?"

"About three centuries longer. We found it helped facilitate trade in a non-complex manner. According to this though the Cornerians established things like 'exchange rates' for all the different currencies. Complicated at times, but it apparently worked well enough for them. Though, admittedly, we do use exchange rates in our dealings with other worlds." Jade explained.

"Oh. Well that's good." Sapphire said, kissing Jade lightly on the cheek. She put a hand on his chest. "Tell me more?"

Jade cocked an eyebrow at her before going on, "Well it says here that...what are you doing to my neck?"

Sapphire smirked as she rubbed the back of her husband's neck. "I'm not doing anything to your neck. Keep going."

Pausing for a moment to clear his throat Jade went on, "Apparently the first shifts towards unified currencies were regional and...Sapphire?"

"Yes dear?" Sapphire said, affecting an innocent expression.

"Where is your other hand?"

"Hmmm, wouldn't you like to know?" Sapphire said, kissing him on the cheek again before nibbling at his neck. The hand that had been on her husband's chest had moved further south.

Jade sucked in a breath as Sapphire's hand squeezed gently around its mystery location. "I thought you were cold?"

"I am," she replied, kissing his shoulder and letting the blankets fall to reveal her breasts. "I'm just trying to warm up."

"Ah." Jade nodded. "In that case maybe I should do my reading later?"

Smiling Sapphire said, "I'd like that."

* * *

Krystal woke to the feeling of Fox shaking her. Growling she said, "Fox, this had better be good." Turning over she looked at her husband. From what she could see of his expression in the dark he appeared worried. Maybe a little scared. And he also seemed to be blushing just the slightest bit. "What?"

"Do you hear that?"

Krystal perked her ears and listened. "Yes," she said. It sounded like a light thumping against the wall of their bedroom. Specifically the wall that her parent's headboard was set against. Eyes widening Krystal groaned. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Muffled through the wall both Fox and Krystal's excellent vulpine hearing picked up the sounds of moaning and pillow talk spoken in Cerinian. "Are they..." Fox started before trailing off.

"Yes. My parents are having sex in the next room," Krystal said. "Damn them. It's mother! I just know it."

"Why are they? Like, don't they know?" Fox stopped and just shook his head.

Krystal sighed and motioned for him to lay back down. "This is why we should have just let them get a hotel. My mother is, well, incorrigible sometimes."

Settling himself back down on the mattress Fox said, "I guess that makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked, looking over at Fox.

"Just that, being married to you, well, I guess I just know where you get it from now," Fox explained.

Krystal shook her head and replied, "I suppose so."

"How long do you think they'll be..."

Krystal shrugged. "Could be only a few minutes. Or it could be the next hour or two, depending on how bad mother is. Goddesses I hate her sometimes."

"Great," Fox said. "Really getting to know my in-laws this Christmas."

Krystal couldn't help but giggle a little bit. When it came down to it actually seemed rather funny, like something from one of those family sitcoms she and Fox enjoyed watching. Fox looked at her for a minute and then just started laughing as well. "My Cerinian in-laws," he said. "At least we know they're happy together."

"Sometimes too happy," Krystal replied. Reaching up with a hand she knocked on the wall and then shouted, "Hey! People are trying to sleep!"

The thumping stopped and both vulpines heard a series of muffled curses. Then a knock sounded from the other side of the wall and Sapphire's muffled voice said, "Done in a minute!"

Fox's eyes widened and he looked at Krystal. Krystal, for her part, just rolled her eyes and said, "Not the worst thing she's ever said to me for interrupting."

"Did this happen often in your house?" Fox asked, sinking deeper into his pillow and flattening his ears.

"Probably more often than it did in yours," Krystal told him. "But keep in mind Cerinians aren't as...prudish as Cornerians when it comes to this sort of thing. Though still, mother and father, ick."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Fox snuggled up to her and rested a hand on her belly.

Krystal smiled and stroked his hair. "Best to just go back to sleep."

"Mmmm," Fox hummed, already slipping back into the arms of morpheus.

Fox rubbed sleep from his eyes as he made his way downstairs. The only thing on his mind was getting himself a cup of coffee to start his Christmas morning. _'I hate that you can drink coffee and I can't.'_ Krystal's voice sounded off in his mind. Fox just smiled and shook his head. Poor Krystal.

He stopped briefly to look at the Christmas tree where, beneath it, sat a pile of packages wrapped in festive, shiny paper, before turning the corner into the kitchen. Fox smiled again when he saw Sapphire. "Morning Sapphire," he said as she walked by her to the coffee pot.

"Good morning dear," Sapphire said, sipping from a steaming cup of tea. "There's tea on the stove if you want it."

Fox looked over at her and said, "Oh I'm good. I was just...going to..." Fox trailed off, his face flushing red and his ears reaching dangerous temperatures. "Ummmm."

Sapphire sipped her tea and wagged her tail for a moment. Looking over the rim of the mug at him she cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you quite alright Fox?"

Eyes widened and tail stiff Fox began to back out of the kitchen as slowly and casually as he could. "F-fine. I'll um, I'll be right back." He stumbled when he got to the stairs, then fairly sprinted back into his bedroom. "Krystal! Krystal!"

Sitting up in bed Krystal yawned and asked, "What is it now?"

"Your mother!"

"Ugh." Krystal let out a prolonged sigh. "What now?"

"I went down to get myself some coffee..." Fox started.

"Bugger," Krystal interrupted. She hated it when Fox mentioned coffee. It was torture that she didn't get to have any caffeine while pregnant. Not even tea.

"Yeah, well," Fox continued, "I went into the kitchen and there's your mother, sipping tea, and stark, freaking, naked."

Another prolonged sigh issued from Krystal's muzzle. "Is the heat on?"

Giving her a confused look Fox nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Turn it off. She can either put on clothes or freeze," Krystal grumbled. "Now, I am sleeping another two hours because I'm not allowed to have caffeine."

"Krystal!" Fox said, his eyes beseeching.

"Oi. What?" Krystal looked at him with eyes that were still half asleep.

"Can't you, like, talk to her? Mom and dad are coming over later to open presents and visit." Fox said. "I'd really rather she be decent when they arrive."

"Fine. Sod it." Krystal got out of bed and threw on a fuzzy blue bathrobe, hiding that fact that she too was naked. Krystal, like all Cerinians, slept in her natural state.

"Thank you," said Fox, kissing her on the cheek.

Krystal softened a bit and kissed him back. "Sorry hon. I know she's a handful."

The two of them made their way downstairs. Krystal walked into the kitchen and took one look at her mother before saying, "Mother, what planet are you on?"

"Why Corneria of course," Sapphire said, arching an eyebrow. "Whatever do you...mean?" The older vixen looked down at herself and her eyes widened. "Oh. Woops. It seems I've once again forgotten how uncomfortable Cornerians can be with nudity."

"Yes, so it would seem," Krystal said. "Now please, go upstairs and clothe yourself."

Sapphire nodded and headed for the stairs. On her way though she paused and said to Fox, "I am sorry if I embarrassed you. I promise not to make the same mistake again. I just...forget sometimes. I enjoy being in the nude really. In fact..."

"Mother." Krystal looked at Sapphire and shook her head.

Sapphire stopped and just blushed. "Oh. Sorry. I'll just go upstairs then." And with that she hustled up to her bedroom.

Fox let out the breath he'd been holding while staring resolutely at the floor. "Well, that went better than expected."

Krystal just shook her head. "She really is sorry. She just isn't used to this whole idea of having to be clothed all the time. I know it sounds strange but..."

"No it's fine," Fox said. He smiled at his wife. "I know how Cerinians can be. I'm married to one after all."

Smirking Krystal let her robe open just enough to give Fox a teasing look at her breasts. "Mmhmm. Come here."

Walking over to her Fox smiled and said, "What?"

"I was thinking maybe we could..."

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Fox stated. "I don't want to deprive you. I know how tired you are these days."

Krystal just smiled and gave his cheek a gentle pet. "It's alright." She took his hand and started leading him towards her meditation room. "Fiora and Decius are still asleep. My father is busy consoling mother. We have half an hour probably. Let's have some fun. After all, it's been awhile since I've felt up to it. You must be really pent up." She said the last with a sultry wink.

Grinning Fox followed her to the meditation room. He shut the door behind them and locked it from the inside. Turning around he smiled as Krystal let her robe fall to the ground. "I'll be gentle."

"I know you will be," she said. "Now come on, let's not waste time!"

* * *

XXX

Krystal lay on her side, her head resting on a pillow in her meditation room, moaning softly as Fox made slow, gentle love to her. They didn't get the chance to do this very often. Usually she felt too tired or too achey or too stuffed up and the mood just didn't strike her. So, when the mood struck her this morning, she knew better than to waste it. Her family would likely pick up on what was going on, though Fox didn't need to know that. Besides, they'd leave them alone. _Not a bad way to start Christmas morning,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh Fox," she breathed, one of his hands gently squeezing her breasts. Her nipples were extra sensitive of late, but Fox had figured out a way to make that an advantage rather than a cause for concern. Krystal couldn't help but be thankful that Fox was such a skilled lover.

Kissing the back of her neck Fox whispered, "Good for you so far honey?"

Krystal reached back and did her best to rub his cheek. "Wonderful darling. Don't stop."

Fox nodded and gave her another kiss before burying his nose in her hair. They stayed locked in this way, panting a bit, both of them happy to finally get the chance to steal some intimacy together. It had been weeks since the last time Krystal had felt up to it.

Then the doorbell rang. Both vulpines froze, their ears pricking up and swiveling in the direction of the front door. "Who could that be?" Fox asked, keeping his voice soft. "Maybe a delivery? They'll probably leave it at the door, right?"

Extending her telepathy Krystal did her best to confirm Fox's theory. _Oh please let it be that. It's been so long since we did this._ Unfortunately her hopes were dashed as she felt the minds of James and Vixy McCloud. Sighing Krystal pushed her husband away.

"What? What is it?" Fox asked, looking disappointed. "Are my parents early?" Krystal nodded, herself looking mournful. Fox growled and stood up, dressing hurriedly. "I'm going to kill them."

Krystal stood up and threw on her robe. "Not unless I kill them first."

The two vulpines looked at each other for a moment and then shared a laugh. Fox wrapped her up in his arms and said, "I'll pin you down again at some point Mrs. McCloud."

"Mmm, and have your wicked way with me." Krystal nuzzled him. "I love you. But perhaps I should answer the door while you...calm down a little?"

Fox blushed as he realized he was still registering quite a bit of an arousal. "Uh yeah, maybe."

Smirking Krystal gave him a kiss on the cheek before throwing on her bathrobe. Fox bent over to retrieve his shorts and pajama pants, and Krystal took the opportunity to give him a smack on the behind before she left to answer the door. She noticed Fiora coming down the stairs and smiled, "Hey sis."

End XXX

"Hi. I was just going to answer the door. Where have you and Fox been?"

"You must have just woken up," Krystal replied. _'We were making love,'_ she explained mentally.

' _Ah. I thought I sensed something lustful. I assumed it was mom and dad,'_ Fiora replied.

' _No, that would be last night.'_ Krystal opened the door and smiled at James and Vixy. "Hello!"

"We're early," James said. "Sorry about that. Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

Krystal blushed purple. "Oh uh, no no, not at all!"

' _Calm thy tits sister,'_ Fiora said, doing her best not to smirk. _'But you and Fox should probably shower. I can smell the sex on you.'_

' _Oh don't be gross.'_ Krystal shot back while welcoming James and Vixy inside. "Make yourselves comfortable. Here, let me take your coat."

' _Gross it may be but I'm serious, I can smell it from over here.'_ Fiora made a show of flaring her nostrils in Krystal's direction.

It was then that Krystal noticed the slight blush on Vixy's face, and the fact that James had a knowing smile on his face. "Where's Fox?" he asked.

"Oh uh, he's around...why don't I go find him?" Krystal said. "Oh and you remember Fiora. Fiora, do you mind?"

"Sure thing sis, I'll take care of them. You go find lover-boy." Fiora turned to James and Vixy, helping them with their coats, while Krystal did her best to run to her meditation room.

Opening the door she found Fox and said, "I think we should shower."

"Do we..."

"Yes."

The two of them blushed, Krystal turning a deep purple, Fox a scarlet red. "My parents, did they?"

"They didn't say anything, but Vixy was blushing a little and your father was smiling," Krystal told him.

"Yep, they did. Come on, we better shower," Fox said, grabbing her hand.

The two of them went out into the living room to see James and Vixy settling down on the couches, Fiora sitting with them. "Hi son!" James said, waving as he put an arm around Vixy.

"Hi dad!" Fox called back as he increased his pace. He tried not to growl as he heard his father snickering behind him. He did smile though when he heard an "oof!" _Thanks mom._ Fox got the feeling he might not have survived his father if his mother didn't know the proper time to give the old fox an elbow to the ribs.

Hustling up the stairs the two vulpines almost made it to their room but, of course, a voice from behind said, "Are James and Vixy here?"

Both vulpines turned to see Sapphire and Jade standing in the doorway to their room. Sapphire, thankfully, was fully clothed. "Yes," Krystal said. "Now if you don't mind we were about to take a shower."

"Together?" Sapphire asked, arching an eyebrow. Then she smiled and said, "We'll keep everyone busy downstairs if you need some extra time."

Fox was about to say something along the lines of it not being what Sapphire was thinking, but Krystal instead said, "That would be wonderful mother."

Sapphire smiled and she and Jade headed downstairs. Fox looked at Krystal and said, "But..."

Krystal put a finger on his lips and said, "Don't complain. The easiest way to deal with mother is to just roll with her. Now come on, we need to get you showered off dirty-Fox."

* * *

A little over twenty minutes later the two vulpines stepped out of the shower, steam billowing behind them, and both of them grinning like idiots. "Wow, that was good," Fox said, grabbing a towel.

Krystal smirked and said, "Merry Christmas my Orange Stallion."

Grinning even more Fox wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Krystal kissed back, running her hand through the wet mop of his mohawk. A moment later though she pushed him gently away, signalling that, much as she would enjoy another round, they did have family waiting for them downstairs. Fox pulled back and nodded, but, before letting go, he reached a hand down and smacked her on the bottom. "Just getting even," he said with a wink.

Krystal laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. The two of them proceeded to dry off, helping each other with the fur dryer.

After getting dressed the two of them headed downstairs, hands clasped together, tails wagging. They found the family sitting around the fire in the living room, all of them chatting happily. "There you are son!" James called out as soon as he saw them.

"Hi dad. Sorry about the delay," Fox said as he and Krystal sat down on the couch. By luck of the draw Fox sat down next to his father.

James, a smile on his face said softly, "You must have had a hell of a Christmas morning."

Fox's eyes widened and he said, "Let's do stockings."

James's smile turned into a smirk but he relented, knowing full well that if he continued teasing his son he'd get another elbow to the ribs.

"Yes let's!" Krystal said, getting up and taking the stockings down from above the fireplace. "Mother, here's yours." Krystal handed the older blue vixen her stocking.

Sapphire smiled and said, "I read about this tradition actually. If you get candy and gifts you've been good, but if you get coal you've been bad."

"Well you'll just have to hope you've been good," Krystal said, handing everyone else their stockings.

"I certainly think I...have." Sapphire stopped as she reached into her stocking and pulled out a truly massive lump of coal. "Awwww. Have I been that naughty?"

Krystal smirked and said, "Apparently."

Fiora was hiding a smile, and Jade was trying not to laugh. Decius kept his expression studiously neutral, knowing better than to risk offending the person who could deny him the right to marry Fiora.

"Wait..." Sapphire's nose began to twitch. Bringing the coal up to her nose she sniffed it. Turning it over in her hands she arched an eyebrow. "And why does it say, 'canine-safe' on the back?"

"It's chocolate coal," James said. "Vixy did the same thing to me this year. And last year. And the year before that."

Vixy smiled. "And you've been naughty each year."

"That's what gave me the idea," Krystal explained. "Here mother, have a candy cane."

Sapphire set down the chocolate and took the peppermint candy. She promptly peeled off the wrapper and began to suck. "Mmmmmmm. Sooo good," she said, eyes locked on her husband's as she forced the candy cane as far down her muzzle as she could.

Jade's eyes widened and he said, "Sapphire!"

Krystal face palmed, Fox putting an arm around her and saying, "There there."

Looking at his wife James whispered, "Can you do that?"

Vixy glared at him before saying, just as softly, "You know I can you old pervert."

Smirking James hugged his wife and said, "Ah to be married to me."

"It is pure torture till death do us part," Vixy said, hugging him back.

After everyone had gone through their stockings the presents began to be handed out. Fox unwrapped his gift from Krystal first. "Oh. Oh this is epic."

"What is it?" asked James.

Holding up the box Fox said, "Transparent aluminum sunglasses."

"What?!" James made a grab for the box. Fox jerked it away just in time. "Aw come on, I want to try them."

"Later, I promise," Fox told his father. "Thank you Krystal." Fox gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Krystal smiled and said, "After you dropped one pair and stepped on another I figured I should get you these. They say they're indestructible."

"Close as you can get." Fox nodded. "Oh these are so epic."

"What did you get me?" Krystal asked.

"Oh uh, nothing as good as these," Fox replied sheepishly, handing her a box.

Krystal rolled her eyes and put her hand on his, "Fox, I love you, and you love me. Anything else is just icing on the cake."

"Oh ick." Fiora stuck out her tongue and held her nose. "Getting all mushy over there."

Krystal rolled her eyes at her sister and responded, "Once you're actually married you'll understand."

Fox just smiled and handed her his gift. "Uh, I should warn you that Katt may have helped a little with the gift this year."

"That's fine dear," Krystal said, ripping off the paper. As soon as she saw what it was she blushed and grinned. "Oh you didn't."

Some color came to Fox's own ears. "I did."

"What is it?" asked Vixy.

"Oh uh, nothing," Krystal replied.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away with that," Fiora got up and walked over to her little sister and said, "Give it here Cannonball."

Sighing Krystal handed her sister the box. Fiora's eyes lit up and she read off the box, "Vixen's Best Erotic Romance, years one through six."

"And you think I'm the one who deserves a lump of coal," Sapphire said, smiling at her daughter.

Krystal just hid behind her tail and said, "It's Katt's fault. She got me into them. And I'm always borrowing hers so..."

James cocked his head. "Wait. Vixen's Best Erotic Romance? Vixy, don't you read those?"

"JAMES!" Vixy said, looking at her husband aghast that he would reveal such a secret.

"What?" James looked at her in confusion. As the horror on his wife's face finally registered his ears tipped back and he mumbled an apology.

Shaking his head Fox looked at his father and said, "You really don't have a filter do you?"

"Don't judge me," James replied. "Besides, it's hardly as bad as those magazines I used to find in your..."

"DAD!" Fox cried out before imitating Krystal and hiding behind his tail.

James's face split into a wicked smile but, mercifully, he didn't continue the sentence. "Shall we continue with the gifts?"

"Yes, please." Fox got up and began passing out the rest of the gifts. They mostly consisted of the standard gifts of clothing and books. Vixy gave Sapphire a hardcover copy of her latest novel, which she explained she'd based off of her discussions with Sapphire about Cerinian mythology.

"It looks wonderful," Sapphire said, flipping it open and reading over the front flap. "A mythic romance."

"Probably not as steamy as Krystal's new books," Vixy admitted. "But I hope you'll like it."

Sapphire smiled and said, "Oh I'm sure I will. I'll start reading it in bed tonight."

Decius handed out his gifts, wood carvings he'd made of each of them, small but very detailed. "Fiora helped paint them," he explained. "Next year, if I do start working with candles, I'll get you all some Cerinian meditation candles."

"Oh that would be lovely Decius," Krystal said. "It can be difficult to find really good meditation candles here."

"We do have one last thing for you actually," Jade said. Pulling out a small box he handed it to Krystal. "We wanted to get you something special."

"Oh you didn't have to," Krystal said. Despite that she tore the wrapping paper off quickly. She opened the small velvet covered box and gasped. "Oh you didn't."

"What is it?" Fox asked, looking at the box. "Oh wow. Is that a diamond?"

"Not quite," Krystal said. "It's a Cerinian memory gem."

The non-Cerinians stared blankly. Sapphire jumped in to explain, "It's a gem with a telepathic imprint on it. When Krystal touches it with her mind it will play a few selected memories, in perfect detail. Like a waking dream."

James smiled and said, "Like a home movie." This time the Cerinians all gave blank looks. "On Corneria we sometimes record family events on film, that way we can watch them again."

"Ah." Sapphire nodded. "In that case yes, very much like a home movie."

For her part Krystal was just staring at the gem, tears in her eyes. It was the most thoughtful gift her family could have gotten her. "Thank you all so much," she said, looking at her parents and her sister, and at Decius. She knew Decius would have imprinted something as well, he might as well have been a brother to her growing up.

Sapphire smiled and got up to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Now you'll always have a little something of us with you."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, letting Krystal absorb her gift. Then Fiora said, "I'm hungry."

"You know so am I," Krystal said. "Fox, care to do something about that?"

"Sure dear." Fox smiled. "How about some Christmas pancakes?"

"Yes!" Krystal exclaimed.

Getting up with Fox his mother said, "I'll help."

"You don't have to mom," Fox told her.

Kissing him on the cheek Vixy said, "Don't worry, you know me, nothing I enjoy more than cooking with my son."

Fox smiled and hugged her. Once they were in the kitchen Fox got out the pancake mix from the cupboard. Vixy's eyes widened and she said, "Put that away!"

"What?" Fox looked at her questioningly.

"Fox McCloud, I did not spend all those years teaching you to make pancakes from scratch to see you feed your in-laws breakfast food from a bag," Vixy said, hands on her hips.

"I just thought it would be easier," Fox replied, putting the mix back.

Shaking her head Vixy said, "Easier yes, but this is Christmas, the least we can do is put some effort into this." Coming closer she said softly in his ear, "Besides, your father will be able to tell and he'll complain all day."

Fox shook his head. "You spoiled him with your cooking you know."

"I spoiled you too. Worth it," Vixy said. Then she hugged Fox and said, "I love you Fox, you know that right?"

Fox got an odd look in his eye and said, "Of course mom. I can't imagine my life without you to be honest."

Smiling Vixy said, "Maybe you can't, but I know you would have done just fine. Merry Christmas Fox."

"Merry Christmas mom," Fox said. Looking out of the kitchen and seeing Krystal with her family, and his father talking happily with the Zonocs, he realized he couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.


End file.
